The incredible nightcrawler screaming sky diver
by JD-HIV
Summary: a goofy dream I had the other night about Nightcrawler on a bad day... lol... Plz R


A/N… I swear… this had to be the weirdest dream I had ever had. Lol… Sory if its hard to read… I wrote it the way he talks… so… anyway… TO MUCH CAPPACHINO! Lol… Enjoy) The Incredible Nightcrawler, Screaming Sky Diver 

Nightcrawler V.O: 'ave you ever voken up and knew it vas going to be a bad day?

Ja, Vell today vas vun of zose days!

Kurt's P.O.V.

I voke up zis morning knowing it vas going to be a bad day. Vhy? You ask. Vell let me tell you! I vas late! Me and Logan vhere going to a carnival to play lazer tag. Zat vas only za beginning. Not only vas I late, but I tripped over za alarm clock vhich I forgot to set last night, vhich is the reason I'm late. I quickly got dressed and somehow managed to get to za fair safely.

Vhen I got zer Logan started laughing at me because it had taken me ten minutes to put za vest on. I hate zis game, I don't know vhy I let him talk me into it. Every time I tryed to shoot somevun, I got shot back… Oh vait… --' … Za gun is backvards. --' Zen I saw a man run past me vis a gun. No surprise zer I vas holding one as vell. Zen two more men started chasing after him, and vas shooting at him. Zay shot him in za leg and zat vas ven I relized zat it vasn't a lasr gun. Za two men went to retrieve za man, who had fallen around za corner , but he vasn't there. Za two men left and I vent around za corner to see if za man vas ok.

"Keep it safe." Za man had said. "Don't get it wet!" Za man pointed to a spot a few feet avay and zen died. I valked over and picked up za pack of juicy fruit gum. I shrugged and put it avay in my pocket. Za next sing I knew I vas being chased by za two men. I ran out of za maze, za man at za front screaming sings like "seif" or "Bring back my vest" So now not only did I have two guys vis guns chasing after me, but the game owner and a rabid giant Chinese chicken as vell… wait… giant Chinese chicken… BUT I'M IN NEW YORK!

"HELP! I'm being chased by two guys vis guns, a game owner and a rabit giant Chinese chicken!" I yelled. I ran across za buisy street ven… Bam! I got hit by a motorcycle. I vas sitting on za handle bars vhen za guy swerved onto the sidewalk hitting every parking meter and stop sign in sight vhen… oh no… (SPLASH) I fell right into an open manhole. I got up from za vater and started vhipping it off. 'God, I hate vater….' …. Vait… VATER? I looked down and saw zat my pocket started to inflate, until it exploded. I vent flying back into za vater. I got up and looked to see a yellow blow up raft in front of me. I got into it and noticed, a T.V, V.C.R, DVD player, an X-BOX and a remote control. It had everysing…. Vell… everysing except oars. I floated through the sewer until…. AAAHHHHHHH! I vas air born. Vell, actually I vas falling from seventy feet up in za air. But, fortunately zer vas vater pooled under za sewer tunnel. Unfortunatly… I missed it and hit za sand. I got up to see za two men, za owner and za giant Chinese chicken coming at me. I started running again until I saw a van. It opened and a guy called out for me. I vast going to make it so I jumped. It vould have vorked too. If only za van had stayed. Za van took off and vas replace vis a wheel chair. Now zer vas two sings rong vis zis. 1) I vas on a hill. And 2) Za moron who put it zer didn't put za break on. I landed face first in za veel chair and vas vunce again airborn. I went flying tovards a building and prepaired myself for the crash… but it never came. I vent srew za swinging double doors and landed softly on a mat.

"Ah Kurt. I've been expecting you." I looked over to see za giant Chinese chicken sitting at a table looking elegantly over his spectacles, at a paper that he vas holding in front of him.

"Vas?" I asked, confused. Za giant Chinese chicken looked up at me and pushed a buttong. Za floor beneas me gave way and…. Zen za ausor voke up!

(A/N… Sorry… Thought I'd share my bizarre dream with everyone… Hey its better than kurt martching down the street like some Japanese anime character singing the Mmm bop song… or dancing on the… beach with… (Drool) Ok maybe not… but hey… its close…lol… if ya didn't like it… to bad…. Don't read it again… anyway… If you did or didn't like it… Plz R&R)


End file.
